Sucked into the Story
by Spiffs
Summary: So what if I have an overactive imagination? xD This is a gift for Pokes, because we share the same birthday, September 11. ILUPOKES. Happy birthday. 83 3


The day was bright, to put it as blunt as humanly possible. Light streamed agonizingly into the small dark room, hauntingly alighting every object possible. The Lion King poster loomed like death over her, tapping gently at the keyboard of the computer. The computer gave off an eerie light, illuminating her fingers as they danced across the keypad, brushing every so lightly against every letter.

Kay. Description done. Now on to the meat and potatoes.

"Again?" Was all she just about incoherently mumbled, and in a single swishing motion her forehead made beautiful contact with the keys, and out bled a line of jumbled words.

**Gunpowder Treson: **OSERSpiprhpo9-4efojpdmxreihgdkn  
**Some Other Person: **Pokes, you okay…?  
**Gunpowder Treson: **9043UOIJEWRFKLSMDnrklgfvcpjoinkml  
**Some Other Person: **I'll take that as a no.  
**Gunpowder Treson: **94wriephfnkdkkkkkkkkkkkkkbleepatsymbol  
**Some Other Person: **Signing off now…  
**Gunpowder Treson signed off at 10:08:31 PM  
****Some Other Person: **…damn.

Again could easily be interpreted into three things at this point:

Seven angry egg rolls were eating her computer screen.

Butter was declared illegal

Or the virus was back.

Sweetly named, "INUINUCUPCAKE3.0", the virus had been swept from her computer as soon as she had found it. Though for some reason it kept returning, and that annoying little box popped up in the left corner of her screen, screaming quite nicely that a virus was stuck inside her computer, and if she didn't get rid of it soon her computer would die.

Die.

Typing rapidly, she brought up her firewall, checked that, and resolved to good 'ol Norton Antivirus. The box swung into view, and with a hasty, apprehensive click got it going.

That was her first mistake.

Second mistake came along right after the first one. Her bowl of cereal, the lovely Frosted Flakes, was sitting beside her computer, just waiting for this moment to happen. Pokes' elbow nicked it right where it needed to be nicked, and in a moment suspended with an elongated 'nooooooo!' from Pokes, the bowl teetered once, and with a trembling roll of a sound slipped down and crashed into the computer, spilling Frosted Flakes sugary milk everywhere.

In the next few seconds there was much scrambling and running in circles, but nothing could be done to the fizzling and popping machine sitting on her desk. There was a thundering roar that shook the windows, and something erupted from the screen.

Something brown and toasted, filled with Asian goodness—

Oh, wait, no. I'm describing and egg roll. Sorry.

No, instead a portal twisted into view, swirling and churning within itself. Wasn't a pretty sight, no. Pokes stepped forward for reasons unknown, and eventually realized she was getting sucked into her computer via the portal, so she stepped back.

But then realized she was bored and stepped into the portal.

Spinning and spinning she went, and waves of nausea comforted her on her very spinny trip through the computer. She had no idea where she was going, only that the window was opened to a fanfiction. A fanfiction about—

With a plop and an explosion of dirt around her, Pokes found herself sitting in a suddenly cleaner, more natural and healthier environment. The sky was clear, and there was suddenly a prickling feeling in the back of her mind…

"HOLY MERLIN, THERE'S NO HOLE IN THE OZONE LAYER. I CAN FEEEEEEEL IT! THE POLAR BEARS ARE SUDDENLY IN A HAPPY PLACE. AND…OHMYGOD. I SENSE A HAPPINESS IN THE ENVIROMENT. I MUST BE IN THE FEUDAL ERA!"

Jumping to her feet, Pokes' eyes traveled upward, tracing the perfectly formed clouds streaking across the perfectly blue sky. Suddenly—

"GAH! HOW—WHAT?" A form clad in bright red scrambled from the secrecy of the tree. A pallid form beside him glided from the shadows that held it. Pokes' eyes widened, then relaxed.

"Oh, it's only InuYasha."  
"…"  
"HOLY—"

The general idea of what happened next can be explained in interpretive dance. Or, y'know, I could just explain it to you.

Pokes jumped back, momentarily blinded by the beauty of the Youkai. Stumbling a bit and shielding her eyes, Pokes looked up, and, seeing something so hideous, so undead-and-needs-to-be-dead, that she wheeled backwards, eyes blurred mercifully by tears.

"JESUS KIKYOU, WILL YOU TURN WHEN I LOOK AT YOU?" Pokes clawed at her face, more or less tearing at the delicate skin around her eyes. InuYasha looked disgusted slash amused. Kikyo looked undead.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes, fingers twitching, fighting to grab at the bow leaning against the tree. InuYasha layed a hand on her (undead) shoulder. She shuddered from the effort. "Allow me to kill her off," She murmured to InuYasha, "We may tear her flesh away and eat the meat inside her."

"What?"  
"Nothing!"

Pokes studied Kikyou, as though regarding her distance from her. "Wow, Kikyo, you look less undead than you did a second ago."

Kikyou smiled a bit, in that undead way she has down to a pat. "I thank you kindly." She looked almost flustered, in an undead-but-needs-to-be-dead kind of way. Sickening, really.

"HAH. PSYCHE!" With that, Pokes leapt gracefully from the ground, landing at Kikyo's bow. In a second the deed was done, and Kikyo's clay body was laying in pieces on the ground. Happiness ensued.

"Oh, Pokes, you've destroyed the spell on me. Now I either need to run off with Kagome, or sweep you off your feet and carry you off into the Japanese sunset."  
"Personally, I like number two."  
"Gotcha."

And with that, InuYasha swept Pokes off of her feet, and ran off into the sunset carrying Pokes, who looked as though she would almost burst. And that, my friends, is why Pokes is so happy when it comes to InuYasha, because she and him are like peanut butter and jelly. They're close.


End file.
